Save Me
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE SOME JOHNLOCK JEALOUSY! If shipping a little bit of Mycroft and John isn't your thing then move along, but I hope this pleases some. I look all the time for some good jealousy writing and it's just hard to find. I don't really want to give my plot away, but they'll be a bit of brain power involved here. Warning: its short, and not everyone's cup of tea.
1. The Arguement

"I'm telling you, John Watson isn't worth your time."

"Perhaps, but he seems to be worth yours dear brother."

"What I do with my time is none of your concern I assure you."

"Neither is mine of yours."

"He's claimed."

Mycroft chuckled and shifted in his seat, the black leather of the apartment chair not quite suitable to his taste. "Claimed?"

Sherlock plucked at his violin, not so loud that he couldn't hear his brother, but enough so that Mycroft understood that Sherlock had no means of listening. He wanted to somehow ignore his brother, like an insult. "Claimed."

"I see, does he himself know?"

"He has no need to right now."

Mycroft leaned forward, edging his brother into a fight, "Then don't you think _he _should be the one to decide?"

"How are you even aware of him?"

Mycroft grinned as he sat back once more, taking delight in his brother's frustrated tone, "I have eyes everywhere. He showed up as a person of interest."

"He is not here for your entertainment." Sherlock barked.

"Oh?" The eldest Holmes fiddled with his cane, "But he is for you?"

"Do not make the inaccurate assumption that I hold feelings for him. Feelings are weakness."

"Maybe not so much, feelings, as possessiveness? Maybe one that could be shooed off at a right price?"

Sherlock plucked at the strings a little harder, trying to control himself. "_John_. Is _not. _For sale."

"I was merely-"

"I'd like you to leave now. If you so much as lay a hand on him I'll gut you. Brother or not."

Mycroft sighed and smiled respectfully before standing, "Understood."

With that, he exited the small flat, filled with the intention of disobeying his brother. This John fellow was even more interesting then the stories told if even his little brother was pining for him. John Watson would prove to be fun, if he had his way.


	2. The Warning

John walked through the front door of his flat, a little shaken, but holding his brave figure. Upon entering, John was greeted by a few moan type sounds, when he say Sherlock clutching at his arm, curiosity sparked. "What are you doing?"

"Nicotine patches, helps me to think." He took a deep breath, "Impossible to sustain a smoking habit in London these days... Bad news for brain work."

"Good news for breathing."

"Oh, breathing! Breathing's boring." Sherlock replied with a hint of disgust.

"Is that?" John limped over to him, cane weighing him down. "Three patches?"

"It's a three patch problem." Sherlock took his hands to his face, taking a deep concentrated breath.

John didn't reply, just kept staring out the window in short, paranoid groups. "What's wrong?"

"I just met a friend of yours."

"A _friend?_" Sherlock questioned.

"An enemy."

"Oh. Which one?"

John turned to his flatmate, astonished there could be more then one, "Well, your archenemy. According to him. Who is he?"

Sherlock turned from his position on the couch, "The most dangerous man you've ever met. Best to avoid any contact with him in the future."

"Yes but-"

"Trust me on this John."


	3. The Meeting

Mycroft hadn't shown up again until after the boys had solved their first case together. John had saved Sherlock's hide and the two were headed home. He'd pulled up to the scene in a posh black car, his secretary close behind, never looking up from her phone as they walked. The moment John laid eyes on the man he found himself wanting to retreat, "Sherlock, that's- that's him. That's the man I was talking to you about."

"I know exactly who that is." Sherlock spat as he noticed the man.

"So..." The man politely conversed, "another case cracked. How very public spirited. But that's never _really_ your motivation, is it?"

"What are you doing here?"

"As ever, I'm concerned about you."

"Well, we both know that's a lie." Sherlock grunted. "Here for him again?"

"Yes, we had quite a rather pleasant chat last time we bumped into each other."

John glared at the man, "You abducted me."

Mycroft chuckled, "Yes, I do apologize for that, you see, Sherlock would never have let me meet you otherwise."

"That's because you're foul and not worthy of his precious time."

"Always so aggressive. Did it ever occur to you that you and I belong on the same side?"

Sherlock gritted his teeth, "Oddly enough, no."

"We have more in common then you'd like to believe. This petty feud between us is simply childish. People will suffer. You know how it always upset mummy."

John blinked.

"_I _upset her? Me? It wasn't me that upset her, Mycroft."

John blinked again, "No, wait..." John glared at the two, "Mummy? Who's mummy?"

"Mother. Our mother. This is my brother Mycroft."

"He's your brother!?"

"Of course he's my brother."

"So.. he's not-"

"Not what?"

"Some criminal mastermind?"

Sherlock grinned, "Close enough."

"Oh for gods sake!" Mycroft intervened, "I occupy a minor position in the British government."

"He _is_ the British government." Sherlock's lips tweaked in contempt. "when he's not too busy being the British secret service or the CIA on a freelance basis." Making a fool out of his brother in front of John was the perfect way to make him back off. "Good evening Mycroft. Try not to start a war before I get home. You know what it does to the traffic." Sherlock passed him, waiting for John's follow.

"Okay goodnight..." John added.

"Goodnight Doctor Watson."

Mycroft's assistant looked to him, "Sir, should we go?"

"Interesting, that solider fellow, he could be the making of my brother. Or make him worse than ever. Either way, I'm eager for his company again. We'd better upgrade their surveillance status, Grade 3, active."


	4. The Protector

John did as Sherlock asked, but staying out of contact with his brother proved to be more difficult then either had anticipated. It was frightening to decline getting into the man's car when John was threatened on multiple occasions. Mycroft could control any city camera. He had eyes everywhere. Sometimes he'd just stay inside the flat, cooking or doing random chores to keep himself occupied. He tried blogging about it once. Mycroft had hacked him and deleted it. The world got scarier the longer he avoided him.

"Sherlock..." John groaned, "How much longer do I have to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Avoid your brother! It's killing me!" John flopped down on the couch, worn out.

Sherlock set his paper on the table before examining John. "When's the last time you slept?"

"Few days maybe? It's getting herder."

"I really hadn't expected him to try this long. Usually he'd give up."

"Does that make me special?"

Sherlock groaned, irritated by all this. "Get some rest. I'm right here."

"That's comforting."

"Better then nothing." Sherlock retorted.

John smiled tiredly, "Thank you."

Sherlock waited for John to fall asleep before sneaking out. Mycroft was slowly killing John. _His _John. Sherlock didn't treasure many things in life, but he treasured this. John was _his_. No one else's. When someone threatened John, they threatened Sherlock, and Sherlock was _not_ someone you wanted to mess with.

Even if you were his brother.


	5. The Bargain

"What do you think you're doing Mycroft?" Sherlock barked as he stomped into his brother's office.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you came to visit brother."

Mycroft didn't look up from his paper, the plush woodwork and soft lighting giving him comfort and security, even if his brother was intimidating. Feeling brave, he decided to test his power, "Is this about your little pet?"

"His name is John." Sherlock replied, nearly grinding his teeth in irritation.

"Oh I'm well aware of his name."

"Then use it."

"Very well." Mycroft set his paper neatly across his lap, leaning forward only slightly, "Is this about _John_?"

"You've been threatening him." Sherlock stated.

"I've simply been trying to arrange meetings with him. His rejection was his own doing."

"So, you want to see him, but he doesn't want to see you." Sherlock grinned, "I fail to see the problem in that."

"The problem, dear brother, is that I get what I want whether he's cooperative or not."

Sherlock's smug grin quickly faded to a cross stare, "Back off or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Is John even aware of your feelings for him?"

"I need more time."

"Meaning?"

Sherlock didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He just stared at his older brother with cold and dark eyes. The threat was clear and stomach churning.

"So, the great Sherlock Holmes is frightened about confessing his feelings. I must say, you've caught me off guard."

"Leave us be Mycroft."

"Very well, for now. I'll stay my distance until I feel that John is in need of a push."

Sherlock left, sure that it could work out now. Mycroft wouldn't reappear in his blogger's life. That is, until a certain woman with a whip came into his.


End file.
